Pale Blue Eyes
by SuffocatingBreaths
Summary: Games she plays, tricks she makes. She smiles in her sleep because she knows she has me.  N/K, hint R/K.


**This is a one-shot that I basically made because I was thinking a lot. Suddenly, I came up with this storyline. I'm not sure if I should just leave it as a one-shot or a longer story. I don't know. **

**That's up to you readers & reviewers. :) Well when I wrote this, I listened to a lot of 'hate' music.(Silverstein, Eyes Set To Kill, Close To Home, BlessTheFall, Chiodos) I wanted to get Kairi's feelings right. If it confuses you, just message me and I'll explain it. xxx Well I hope you like it. Review pwease! The italic writing is a memory btw. **

**I don't own anything at all. **

**

* * *

**

Arms cross my chest, slouching in my chair. Legs crossed, my feet resting on another seat.

I frown from the back of the room. Commotion and laughter come from the front. Girls' giggles and 'oh fucking adorable' smiles catch everyone's attention. The boys are all dumb enough to fall off a building for any of their acts.

An act.

That's what **she** is. I glare at **her**. Boring pure hatred. Picturing her face burning away with nice red flames. Just like those pointless photos I burned.

Disgusting memories I threw out. Rip them away from my heart, detaching forever.

Turning into gray ashes , stepping on them while I walked away from this. From all of it. From **her. **

Piercing eyes I give her, glowering. Why won't she just **drop dead. **

She plays with her long blonde hair on purpose, knowing I'm wishing her to choke. To her I'm the audience. Feeling the need to keep me guessing. Games she plays, tricks she makes. Houdini would be jealous.

A pink note finds its way on top of my desk. What's this shit?

I snatch it and open it to see: **Three. Little. Words.**

I slowly raise my vision to see her. Her pale blue eyes meet mine. Smirk in place.

This is her big part. Leaving the audience on the edge, gasping for air. She knows she got this.

I HATE her. Loathe that deceitful putrid bitch. Awarded the Best Lair, first place winner. Gold medal achiever. That's her passion. To devour me in her endearing actions. To kick me in the pit of my stomach when I'm dying on concrete floor. Anger rises, fists clench, teeth grind.

I'll give you a cliffhanger, bitch.

Snapping out of my chair, sending it the ground, I ask my teacher to excuse me. I grabbed my bag and walk toward the door before she could even respond.

As if in slow motion, the whole class stares at my every move, every step. Including the devil. Now, I'm the star. The lead role.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see her scornful expression. Don't mind me, darling. You'll find another person to perform for.

I slam the door on the way out. Walking away. Something I should have done in the first place. Something I regret not doing from the very beginning.

'_Hi, you must be a new student here. My name is N-m-e." An angelic smile plastered._

_"oh-h, y-eaah. I'm new, it's nice to meet you." Shyly responding._

_"I agree, say, would you like me to be your first friend here? I'm very trustworthy. And I must say, you are very pretty." Caressing the pink-blushing girl's red hair. "You should really grow your hair longer, it'll make you look even more gorgeous." Giggles spew out of her mouth. _

_"th-thank you so much, your really kind. I appreciate it a lot. -"_

Fucking monster. She took advantage of me. I was her puppet, pulling my strings. Manipulating me in every way possible. Wore a mask that she hid behind, keeping her **real **intentions secret.

I shake my head, ridding those god-forsaken memories. More like lies disguised.

Taking my phone out, I text **him**.

Meet me outfront in 5 minutes. Bailing.

I had enough. Seeking my exit, I spot a friendly little red box on the wall of the hallway. It was practically screaming 'Pull Me. Pull Me. Pull Me. Pull Me.'

I gladly scoff at the devil on my shoulder, giving into mischief and sin.

That's right, I pulled that son of a bitch. Alarms sound throughout the school, red flashes of emergency lights go off, and the sprinklers wet every corner.

Like the 'bad ass' I was, I casually walk out of the front door. Spotting the guy with a black helmet revving a black Ducati motorcycle. I smile evilly at him as he waits for me to reach him.

As I walk closer, students start to storm out, soaked to the core. Oops. They huddle in mobs outside in the front to be safe from the 'fire'.

I finally get to the motorcycle, lifting my leg over to sit behind him. He hands me a spare black helmet which I take gladly. I look up to see some students watching us, curious stares.

With my luck, I spot **her** out of everyone. She stands there wet from head to toe. Her pale blue eyes focus completely on us. 

I glare at her, if only eyes could_ kill_.

Just like her, just like she always had: Smirking with deceiving eyes.

I put the helmet over my head and wrap my arms around him and his torso. I hold on tightly ready to get the hell out of this prison.

He revs the motorcycle once more and we're off. I owe him my life. I clench his jacket because I'm so furious, messed up, fed up, angry, done.

"Warehouse" I say loudly over the sound of the roaring bike. He goes even faster, giving me a rush. I wish I could just hold on to this feeling so I can forget about everything.

Before I know it, he's slowing down the street. He drives in an empty lot next to this big abandoned warehouse. My sanctuary.

I rapidly take off my helmet and get off, leaving it on the seat. I didn't even wait for him, I just ran for it. Running in like it was my own house, I knew where everything was. I sprint up the stairs practically already out of breath.

I open a familiar closet to find a nice metal baseball bat that I kept here for safety (if that's what you think.) I clenched it until my knuckles were white. I walk into an enormous room with used supplies this old company left behind.

A non-working TV, a broken door cabinet, a mirror with chipped missing pieces, etc. I was fucking ready to make a mess.

My anger spoke for itself. Smashing every. single. thing was my goal. Hitting objects left to right. Swinging the bat like a pro baseball player.

**Bam. Hit. Swing. ...Bash. Bash Bash.  
**

I screamed, shouted at every hit. Curses flew from tongue.

"**Mistakes like ****you**** will NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN!**" I screamed.

I stopped. Tired as hell, pants of breathes were making my chest move in and out. I finally dropped the bat causing it to make a loud clanking sound. My hair was partially in my face, a little sweat was coming on. I close my eyes trying to get my normal breathing routine back.

"Wow. You really know how to fuck shit up. It was pretty hot watching you do it, too.", **his **voice filled the silence.

I open my eyes, seeing the tall, blonde spiky haired guy with his helmet under his arm. He leaned against the opening of the door wearing a smug grin on his well toned face. His sky blue eyes were on me. Sky blue, different shade of blue from **hers**.

I chuckle at his comment, "Thanks."

"For what, risking my 'amazing' school record for cutting so I can take you here or for my generous compliment?", he asked.

Okay, now he's just messing with me. I give him a playful glare, saying "How about both?" I smile because I feel relieved now. Destroying things never felt better.

"Sure. Let's go home Kai." The concern was visible in his eyes. Even more transparent in his voice. Of course I was the only one who would ever see him like that.

"Yeah let's. Hey, Roxas? Can I drive the motorcycle on the way home?" I asked.

His answer was plain and simple. "No." His serious came back again.

"Fine." It was worth a try.

We started to walk out, heading home. We both got on the bike and drove away. I look back to the warehouse, knowing I'd be back. Return with unsettling emotions and broken, shaken memories of **her. **

_Then_, I was blind. Now I see through her pale blue eyes.

And **never again**, will I miss them.


End file.
